A New Theat and Seven New Sins
by Missy Kitty Cat
Summary: Everyone believed the Assembly wouldn't fail, but it had. The Fuhrership was the state's last resort to restore order There was no avoiding it. Days before the assembly crumbled, Alphonse attempted the forbidden, but happens if Edward was never dead?


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Full metal Alchemist, but I do own this fic. This is my second fic, please review and enjoy!

_Dedicated to Wrath and Greed._

------

The silver glow of the moon. It was a mere illusion that it was casting its own light on to the world from so far in the deep blue sky, stars accompanying the chunk of rock lit partly from the sun. Borrowed light, you could say. Even borrowed, it was still light, and it fell upon a building far below that appeared to have been abandoned for some time. It was practically falling apart, glass littering the creaky floor inside. The roof was slowly sinking in, at any minute, it appeared, the building would crumble.

This building wasn't as abandoned as it seemed. A faint crimson glow radiated through the cracks between the door, soft hushed voices echoing through the building. Beyond the rotted wooden door, two figures, both in darkness yet semi-lit from a crimson light emanating from a tank embedded in the wall behind one figure.

"Have we retrieved the new arrival?" questioned the one who stood facing the tank full of crimson light.

"Yes," replied the other, kneeling and watching the first speaker.

"Good, where is he now?"

"In the basement, Envy's tending to him now."

"Her? She can't be trusted, she's the most rebellious one. How could you leave our beloved Pride in her hands?"

"Please forgive me, I didn't kn-"

"/Fool/, just go on with the next phase and leave my sight," interrupted the standing figure, whirling around to glare at the other.

"Yes. Please excuse me," the second speaker requested with a slight bow before they scurried from the room.

"Incompetents. It sickens me."

_**...Three days before...**_

_"Nii-san, I will get you back!" came the soft, determined voice of a very familiar, twelve-year-old blonde male. White dust covered his fingertips, and was smeared on his cheeks, sweat beading on his forehead. Alphonse Elric stood before a freshly drawn transmutation circle. A human transmutation circle. The components he and his brother had gathered once before for the purpose of bringing their mother back lay in the middle of the assortment of complicated chalk lines, the various circles and straightened lines, the symbols that represented the form of alchemy._

_Circles, slowly decreasing in size as they reached the middle. A triangle was drawn outside the smallest middle circle, the second largest ending the points of the tri-pointed lines. Three small circles, runes scribbled inside, were above each straight line of the triangle, positioned away from the points._

_"Water, 35 Liters, Carbon, 20 kgs, Ammonia, 4 liters, Lime, 1.5kg, Phosphorus, 800g, Salt, 250g, Niter, 100g, Sulfur 80g, Fluorine, 7.5g, Iron, 5g, Silicon, 3g, And 15 other elements make up the average human body," the boy recited, silver eyes staring down at the grey mass._

_He was surrounded with different kinds of chemistry material. It seemed very familiar to the younger Elric. A book on human transmutation was opened up on the table nearest to him. More proof of his plan toward the forbidden act he had done before with his brother six years ago. He had his body restored two years ago. The four years he'd spent with his brother attempting to restore him to his human body were a blur. His only memories were stories people had told him. Mostly from his teacher, Izumi Curtis, and an old acquaintance of the older Elric, Roy Mustang._

_He dusted his black clothes off. He was wearing something close to what his brother had worn, his hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. He clapped his gloved hands together, the gloves with the blue transmutation circles embroidered in the palms. An unnecessary action. He didn't need to do that. He knelt down by the circle, placing his hands down on the chalky lines. He could feel the alchemic energy crackling beneath his fingers, the familiar reaction occurring. Golden light rose up from the floor, sudden winds whirling around him, turning the yellowed pages of the alchemy book. He smiled, but his excitement only faded._

_The reaction turned violent, the bright golden light turning dark. His eyes widened as he looked down at his left arm. The demons inside the gate, he remembered these from last time. They had taken him into the gate, but now it was only his arm. He simply watched as it deteriorated. He collapsed moments later, only to awaken in a pool of his own blood, smoke filling the room. He could see a dim figure through the smoke._

_"Nii-san?" he questioned, pushing himself up, his excitement growing, but what he saw... it wasn't human. It wasn't his nii-san. He trembled, a memory rising in his mind. The memory of seeing his "mother", just after they had attempted to revive her. He screamed, holding his bleeding stump closely as if to shield it from any more damage._

_"Quite a feat. I'll be taking your creation. Don't worry I won't let you die," came a female voice. A cloaked figure had entered the room. Aru looked over to see who it was, but he couldn't see her face. She walked past him, kneeling in front of the nearly completed homunculus. "He's in very good shape. You're a very good alchemist. This is farewell."_

_She lifted the newly created homunculus, slinging him over her shoulder and taking her leave. Aru just watched idly, unable to do anything at the moment._

_A raven haired man walked into the room a little while later. "You, the younger brother, decided to bring your brother back?" came the man's stern voice. Aru looked up to see him blinking dimly. Roy Mustang?_

_Aru had lost a lot of blood at this point. He closed his eyes, collapsing once again into the bloody pool._


End file.
